1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an anticollision method for motorized mobiles, such as travelling cranes, movable autonomously relative to each other on a common movement path. The present invention also concerns an anticollision device for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, travelling cranes moving on the same movement path are conventionally protected by electrical end-of-travel means which delimit the travel of the travelling cranes at each end of the movement path, and by mechanical end-of-travel means or buffers to guard against failure of the electrical means. Also, an anticollision system including a proximity detector is fitted to the travelling cranes to impose a minimal distance between two travelling cranes. This type of anticollision system merely estimates the relative distance between two travelling cranes, and not their relative speeds, which in practise causes unnecessary alarms to be given and the travelling cranes to be stopped unnecessarily, for example when two travelling cranes are close together but are moving in the same direction at substantially the same speed, or when one travelling crane is moving slowly towards the other.